falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Silver Shroud costume (Fallout 4)
|item name2 =Silver Shroud hat |dt2 =0 |effects2 =+1 Perception |weight2 =0.5 |value2 =15 |variants2 = |baseid2 = |footer = }} The Silver Shroud costume, Silver Shroud armor and Silver Shroud hat are pieces of clothing in Fallout 4. Characteristics The Silver Shroud costume/armor is a dark trench coat featuring silvery-gray lapels and a light scarf which, along with its matching fedora with a silver hatband (the Silver Shroud hat), is obtainable as part of The Silver Shroud side quest. When first obtained from Hubris Comics, the outfit will be named "Silver Shroud Costume" and be relatively weak. However, when it is given to Kent Connolly early in the quest, he will hand it back with an upgrade and the outfit will be called "Silver Shroud Armor." After the quest is finished, and if Kent Connolly survives, he will offer upgrades to the trench coat, but they may not be available until certain character levels are reached. Whenever a new upgrade is available, the Silver Shroud Radio channel will become active when the player character is around Goodneighbor and Kent will state he has a "special delivery" for the Silver Shroud. Any time the costume is upgraded it will automatically reach its highest available level, meaning if one chooses to wait until level 45 to complete the quest, the costume will be raised to its maximum level upon upgrading. Variants * Shroud outfit - Outfit found in Shroud Manor in the Creation Club content "Shroud Manor". Location * A reward for completing The Silver Shroud quest, can be found at the top floor of Hubris Comics on the mannequin with the costume. Notes * Once fully upgraded, the Silver Shroud armor is second only to the Railroad heavy armor MK V (and Operators armored dress with Nuka-World add-on) in terms of Damage Resistance for outfits, but lags behind in Energy Resistance. It also weighs far less than the Railroad coat and Operators dress at 7 pounds, instead of 50 and 71 respectively. * Talking to Kent Connolly when not in possession of the costume will result in him telling the Sole Survivor to return when they have it. * Wearing the costume will result in pre-War societies and entities commenting on it on occasion. * Wearing the costume will unlock unique dialogue with a couple of comic book themed characters, namely the randomly encountered Manta Man and the Mechanist in the Automatron add-on. * Wearing the costume unlocks unique dialogue with several characters in the Nuka-World add-on. * The Silver Shroud costume can't be placed on armor racks until The Silver Shroud quest has been completed. Bugs If you complete the quest after reaching level higher than 45, Kent won't offer any upgrades until you reach level 100. On PC, Using console command and returning to Kent can fix this. This can also happen at lower levels (26-44). If you wish to get the earlier upgrades, you can set the armor's level to 25 or 35 using the console command. Gallery Fo4Silver Shroud Costume.png|Worn by a female FO4 Hubris Comics Silver Shroud costume.png|The costume on a mannequin in Hubris Comics Silver Shroud hat worn.png|Worn hat Category:Fallout 4 unique armor and clothing Category:Fallout 4 headwear ‎es:Traje de Mortaja Plateada ‎ru:Броня Серебряного Плаща uk:Броня Срібного Плаща